I Don't Feel so Alone
by sparklylulz
Summary: In the course of one night Finn realizes everything that he had failed to see.


**A/N: See! I can write something besides Puck/Rachel and Artie/Quinn! This is part six...I think...in the '_Glee for All_' which I finally managed to update. I hope you enjoy this, and if you don't know the song, it's 'Vanilla Twilight' by one of my favorite bands (singers?), Owl City. Shame poor Adam Young exploded, really. Anyways, here's some Finn/Rachel fluff...Er...kind of. XD**

**  
I'm sorry if Finn's parts get irritating, but this is how I honestly see him talking in his mind. **

–

"_**i don't feel so alone"**_

_**rachel/finn**_

–

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_"

It was rare that you ever find someone that you could really be yourself around and not feel judged at all. Finn Hudson had found that, and he was sure of it this time, since the last time that person had turned out to sleep with his best friend and get pregnant and try to blame it on him because he didn't fully understand the female reproductive system. Anyway, this person he knew he could always be himself around was Rachel Berry.

At first when he met Rachel she seemed pretty crazy, and more scary than his mom when he forgot to put all of his dirty socks in the dirty laundry pile. She was always pushing him, and he thought that was kind of cool, because she wasn't afraid to make him mad. Well, she didn't really notice when she made anyone mad, except maybe Quinn, because she was pregnant and unstable. Thinking of Quinn made his head hurt, though.

It took a while for Finn to notice how Rachel really looked at him, especially when they sang. She was always staring at him like she was trying to see something but he was standing in the way, but more figuratively. He knew that she thought he was hot; behind Puck he was the guy who all the girls wrote on the bathroom walls the most. At least that's what Puck told him. Thinking of Puck also made his head hurt.

He began to notice things after he and Quinn had broken up, things that he hadn't let himself notice when he had a pregnant girlfriend. It was when he was laying in bed, looking up at the glow in the dark stars that his mom had put on his ceiling when he was seven, that he had an epiphany. He _missed_ Rachel. He really missed her, and he wanted to see her, of course it was close to midnight so she was probably sleeping, if Rachel even had time for sleep.

He pulled out his phone, blinking at the brightness of the backlight and scrolled through it, finding it kind of funny in a not-so-funny way that Puck and Quinn's names came right before Rachel Berry with a star by it. He clicked on her name, laughing a little at the picture he had set for her ID. It was right after they had gone bowling, she had ice cream smeared all over face, and so did he. It was so much easier back then. He typed a quick message, and laid his head down, positive that he would be dreaming of Rachel Berry tonight.

"_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly"_

Rachel Berry rarely found herself completely satisfied with something, that was just a con to being performer, they always found flaws in everything they did. However, Finn Hudson made her feel complete, and not so ashamed to be just Rachel, as if she'd ever admit that she was ashamed to be herself, that just wasn't star like. Finn wasn't ashamed to be seen with her either, which meant a great deal to her, as it would take that quality in a man to be able to handle the whirlwind that was labeled Rachel Berry.

She rolled over onto her stomach, closing her advanced chemistry books, knowing that once she started thinking of Finn that any hopes of taking diligent notes were out the window. It was quiet in her house, which was an oddity, usually music was present in some way, but tonight it just didn't feel right to Rachel. She needed to silence, even if it did make her miss Finn more, because her favorite thing in the world was to sing with him. It wasn't all so bad though, the silence allowed her to think more clearly, and that was something she needed.

After Quinn and Finn had ended their relationship Rachel had been naïve enough to think that he would come running into her arms. Not fully understanding the dynamics of relationships she had failed to realize that Finn was going to need some time to morn the loss of his perfect girlfriend, and his not-daughter, which was extremely acceptable. She just wished that maybe she didn't look so uncool next to the beautiful, perfect, blond Quinn Fabray. It grated her nerves that the whole school would think Finn had lessened his standards by choosing Rachel. When in actuality, she would never ever cheat on him, or even deny him sex.

She felt her pink phone vibrate, and had to blink out of surprise. No one ever called or text her, ever, unless it was her fathers. She didn't even realize someone else had even asked for her cell phone number. She looked down at the screen to see "New Text Message" blinking rapidly at her face and she smiled flipping open the phone, and opened the message.

From: Finn: _"__I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me.__" _12:15 a.m.

The urge to cry suddenly overtook Rachel, had he not sent a lyric from her favorite Wicked song she would have somehow mistaken it as meant for someone else. She stared at the screen, that overwhelming feeling of hope crushing her chest, as she knew that this was a gesture of faith from Finn. It surprised her that he had remembered that it was her favorite song to see preformed live, as she had simply mentioned it offhandedly one night.

She lifted the phone to her, smiling at the small screen before moving her fingers to type out a message to send back to him. She looked down at her fingers and remembered how it felt when he took her hand in his, and made her feel like she was the only girl on earth, and smiled because she never wanted any other fingers to lace with hers again.

"_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone_"

Finn felt kind of nervous after sending the message, hoping it didn't weird her out, or like, make her think that he wanted her in his bed or something. He couldn't sleep after he sent it, really hoping that she was awake so that maybe he could have some peace of mind if she ever text him back. He climbed out of bed, his feet not enjoying the coolness of the floor. He walked out, past his rabbit, Thumper, who was sleeping on the couch in his usual position. Thumper was the coolest rabbit ever, in Finn's opinion, he was really calm and just ate all the time. He made his way out to the warm night air, sitting on his porch steps and looking up at the moon.

The moon had always been his favorite thing to study in the universe, 'cause people had actually been there. It wasn't like Mars, where if you stepped out of your spaceship you'd suffocate, or something super lame like that. At least, he didn't think you would. It was kind of comforting to him to know the moon would always be there, unless there was some horrible apocalypse happened and the universe blew up, because that would totally suck. The moon was always there, though, and he needed something to be a constant in his life.

Finn knew that most people thought he was really dumb, and maybe he was, but he wasn't really sure what he had done to lose everything good in his life. First his dad, then his girlfriend, best friend, and almost baby. It didn't seem that fair at all, even though life wasn't fair, he just couldn't seem to catch a break at all. His mom said it was because he was going to have a great life after he got out of Lima, but he wasn't so sure. The only thing that made him great was his singing, and the only person that always believed in him was Rachel. Beautiful, head strong, Rachel. He didn't really understand why he never noticed how much Rachel meant to him before, and that had been really idiotic.

He heard his phone vibrate next to him, and he pulled it up so quickly that it slipped from his fingers and hit the porch again. He swore softly before snatching it up, and flipping it open so quickly that, had it not been virtually indestructible, the screen would have broken clean off.

From: Rachel: _"__Say you need me  with you, now and always . . . Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask  of you." _12:26 a.m.

He knew that song because Rachel used to hum it during their shared PE class, when she was supposed to be running or playing volleyball. She always sang that song, and finally he had asked her what it was right before he joined glee. She said it was from Phantom of the Opera, which was a movie his mom cried every time she watched. She looked like she might cry out of happiness that someone had just talked to her during that period. Of course Puck had tormented him for a week, and Quinn had bitched at him for a while. Ugh, his head was hurting again.

Before he knew it, his eyes were sagging and he was lost to the world of dreaming where he did, in fact, meet Rachel Berry.

"_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight"_

In her dreams, Rachel lay next to Finn underneath the stars, his warm soft hands tracing circles around her small wrists. Her hair was splayed across his shoulder, and he was humming into her dark circles, all thoughts of Quinn or Puck or high school social systems forgotten. It was just the two of them, with the stars above them to keep company. She could almost feel him there, like it was real, like it could be like this all the time.

In his dreams, Finn found himself wrapped up in Rachel Berry, her voice singing a soft song to him, and the moon bathing her in a glow that he would never have seen in the waking world. She seemed like the most real thing in his world, even her lavender smell was there, a smell that he could never forget. His fingers laced in her hair, her smile lighting up the entire night with a glow that he couldn't imagine ever occurring in reality.

"_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling I wish you were here""_

They both woke from perfect dreams in strange places. Finn was outside, and Rachel was on her fluffy floor. Both were clutching their cellphones to their bodies, and were getting up later than usual. They could remember each and every detail from their dreams, and they were both excited and nervous to get to school that day. She put on her favorite black skirt and pink top, while he decided to wear any other color than blue.

Finn walked quickly out to his small car, a soft smile on his face, a familiar song bursting from his lips as he turned on the engine and began to look out at the bright and clear morning. It was going to be a perfect day, and he could feel that within him. For the first time in a month, he felt some form of hope, and he knew that would carry with him for a long time. He pulled out of his drive way and began his way down the familiar streets, the song still floating from his mouth into the atmosphere and slipping away.

Rachel finished her morning routine, chugging her power shake as she laced up her shoes. She would never mess up her regiment, no matter how late she woke up. She looked in the mirror, making sure she was wearing the same two shoes, as her head had been a little off ever since she had woken that morning. Her head had been filled with Finn's goofy smile, and the anticipation in the pit of her stomach as to what would happen when they met later on that day. Would he ignore her? She certainly hoped not, but she could never tell with Finn. She exited her home, ready to make her morning walk to school only to stop, a radiant smile on her face.

Finn was leaning against his car in front of her, a smile on his face, but it was his voice that she heard above all else. She watched him smile at her, never breaking from the rhythm of his song, her heart soaring as she listened.

"_Let me be  your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you,  to guard you  and to guide you."_

She found her feet propelling her towards him, forgetting her bag and books, and school for the first time in her life, the only thing mattering to her anymore being the tall boy that was singing in his charming voice to her. She opened her mouth, a small smile coming through in the lyric.

"_But you've got me seeing through different eyes.  Somehow I've fallen under your spell,  and somehow I'm feeling  it's up that I fell._"

He smiled at her, and began to approach her as she made her way towards him, the songs from each of them harmonizing together in a way that he never would have guessed could happen. It seemed like all the impossible things that had been thought of before last night were no longer impossible.

"I thought you might like a ride to school." He smiled at her as the two ended singing, and she grinned up to him, placing her small hand in his warm one, and lacing their fingers together.

"I would love that, Finn."


End file.
